On a Winter Night
by akane miyuki
Summary: Rapat, kediaman Asano, malam musim dingin. / WARNING: ASAjrISO, Yaoi atau shounen ai akoo gataoo lagi :', gaje ketingkatan Tokyo Tower :' / rated T plus plus for your imaginations. / BACANYA SETELAH BEDUG BERBUKA DIBUNYIKAN YAAAA :" JANGAN BANDEL KALIAN. / Selamat membaca


**On a Winter Night**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yusei**

 **On a Winter Night © akane miyuki**

 **Selamat membaca!**

.

"Dingin sekali.." Isogai mengigil, tubuhnya gemetar. Ya, musim dingin telah tiba. Salju putih tebal menumpuk di halaman kelas 3-E SMP Kunugigaoka, membuat semua murid kelas itu harus mengenakan mantel tebal, sarung tangan, serta syal unntuk menghindari rasa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Bahkan Korosensei kesulitan untuk berjalan dengan tentakelnya, Korosensei hampir beku.

"Isogai-kun, bukankah sudah waktunya kau pergi rapat ke gedung utama?" Nagisa mengingatkan, menunjuk kearah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 siang. "Gawat! Aku tak mau ditegur oleh Asano-kun lagi! Terima kasih Nagisa, bilang pada Korosensei kalau aku pergi rapat ya!" Isogai menyadarinya dan segera bergegas pergi, Nagisa mengangguk paham sambil memperhatikan Isogai yang kian menjauh dari pandangannya.

Ketika kaki Isogai menapak keluar gedung sekolah itu, rasa dingin yang pertama kali menyapanya. Sambil menahan rasa dingin itu, Isogai berlari ke gedung utama SMP Kunugigaoka sekuat tenaganya. Dalam hati, ia hanya berharap agar ia sampai tepat waktu di rapat antar ketua kelas tersebut.

.

Pintu ruang rapat di bukanya, ah. Walau sudah berlari sekuat tenaga, dia masih saja telat. "Apa yang kau lakukan disana, Isogai Yuuma? Duduklah." Laki laki bermanik violet memerintahnya, dia tak berniat melawan—bahkan sama sekali tak punya nyali untuk melawan, karena itu dia pun segera duduk di bangkunya. "Dalam rapat kali ini, aku akan membicarakan tentang kemah akhir tahun." Para ketua kelas 3 mengangguk paham.

"Namun karena ini masih musim dingin, kita akan mengadakan kemah tersebut 2 bulan kedepan, bagi ketua kelas yang tidak setuju dengan rencana ini, silahkan mengacungkan tangan dan sebutkan alasan." Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang mengacungkan tangannya maupun bersuara, Gakushuu menutup matanya. "Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Kita akan berkemah akhir tahun 2 bulan kedepan. Tempat, tanggal dan waktu biar ketua dewan dan aku sendiri yang mengurusnya. Rapat hari ini selesai." Asano menutup rapat sembari berdiri.

"Ah ya, Isogai." Gakushuu memanggil ketika Isogai akan keluar ruangan, Isogai berbalik dan menatapnya takut takut. Lebih tepatnya, gugup. "Ada apa, Asano-kun?" Gakushuu menyengir, mendekati Isogai perlahan, sempat membuat Isogai mundur teratur.

"Nanti malam, datanglah ke rumahku."

.

"Asano-kun—" Isogai menatap pria dihadapannya dengan ekspresi wajah takut takut. Entah sihir apa yang membuat Gakushuu terlihat menyeramkan ketika mereka berhadapan. Kediaman keluarga Asano memang sangatlah besar, Isogai pernah beberapa kali berkunjung kemari karena ajakan (paksaan) dari seorang Gakushuu sendiri.

"—Gakushuu." ulangnya, mengoreksi ucapan Isogai yang terasa ganjil didengarnya. Isogai berdeham, membetulkan ucapannya yang menurut Gakushuu salah.

"Ehem, Gakushuu-san.." Gakushuu kembali menatap tak suka, mengoreksi kembali pemuda dihadapannya ini.

"Gakushuu saja. Tidakkah kau dengar?" mendecakkan lidahnya, menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Isogai kembali menghela nafas singkat. Membetulkan lagi, sesuai keinginan sang ketua OSIS sekaligus ketua kelas 3-A ini.

"Ya, baiklah.. Gakushuu." Gakushuu tersenyum—tipis sekali, sampai betul betul tak terlihat. Maniknya memperhatikan Isogai, membuat Isogai membalas tatapannya. Gakushuu mengisyaratkan sesuatu yang tak dapat Isogai mengerti.

"Kemarilah." Gakushuu memerintahnya, Isogai mengikuti perintah Gakushuu, tak berani melawan lebih tepatnya. "Duduk." Gakushuu menepuk nepuk sofa yang ia duduki. Memerintahkan agar Isogai duduk disampingnya.

"Tapi—" ketika Isogai akan menolak, Gakushuu menarik tangannya dan membuat Isogai duduk dipangkuannya.

"Duduk saja." Ya, Gakushuu bukanlah makhluk yang punya rasa sabar, karena itu dia bermain kasar, apalagi kepada anggota kelas 3-E yang merupakan kelas paling ter-deskriminasi di SMP Kunugigaoka. Ya, dia tak akan segan segan. Pengecualian untuk seorang Isogai Yuuma.

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Isogai memulai topik pembicaraan rupanya. Menoleh kearah Gakushuu. Gakushuu mengangkat alis kirinya. "Silahkan saja." Ucapnya, setelah mendapatkan izin untuk bertanya, Isogai pun segera menanyakan hal yang berada di kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau mengundangku kerumahmu?" ia menghela nafas. "Jadi kau tak senang aku mengundangmu kerumahku?" Isogai menggeleng.

"Bukan seperti itu.. ya, hanya bingung saja.. setiap kali kau mengundangku ke rumahmu ini, ketua dewan selalu tak ada—" berdecak kesal, Gakushuu menarik dagu Isogai kehadapannya, membuat Isogai menatapnya walau Isogai sendiri tak mau.

"—Jadi kau ingin ayahku yang berada di sini untuk menemanimu? Jangan bercanda, aku tak akan menyerahkanmu." Ucapnya, Isogai tersipu malu. Posisi mereka sekaarng pun terlalu memalukan baginya jadi dia melepaskan diri dan duduk disamping Gakushuu.

"Aku tahu, aku ini milikmu.. aku tak akan mengkhianatimu."

"Bagus." Gakushuu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Isogai. Nafas hangat Gakushuu menyapa permukaan pipi Isogai, Isogai pun memejamkan matanya, merasakan wajahnya memanas. Kecupan singkat mendarat di pipi kanannya, ia membuka matanya dan menatap heran. "Eh..?" Gakushuu sudah tidak menciumnya lagi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gakushuu. Wajah Isogai memerah, ingin bertanya namun malu.

"K-kau tak ingin melanjutkannya?" oh, Gakushuu menyeringai, mengetahui maksud dibalik ucapan kode dari Isogai itu, "Jadi.. seorang Isogai Yuuma menginginkan lebih? Tak biasanya.. kalau begitu bersiaplah karena malam ini aku tak akan membiarkanmu tidur pulas.." wajah Isogai yang mendengar kalimat itu terlontarkan kian memucat.

"E-eh?" Isogai Yuuma, 15 tahun. Telah menggali lubang kuburannya sendiri. Di kediaman Asano itu, hanya suara teriakan, desahan dan IYKWIM lainnya yang tedengar sepanjang malam.

.

"Isogai-kun?" Korosensei memanggil nama ketua kelas 3-E tersebut, kedua mata kecilnya itu melirik kearah bangku kosong didepan kelas. Maehara mengangkat tangannya. "Korosensei." Korosensei menoleh kearah Maehara. "Ada apa, Maehara-kun? Apakah kau tahu sesuatu tentang Isogai-kun yang tak masuk hari ini?" Tanya Korosensei penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Tadi pagi pagi sekali aku menerima pesan darinya, katanya ia jatuh dari tangga dan kakinya terkilir sehingga ia tak bisa masuk hari ini." Ujar Maehara. Korosensei bergumam pelan, "Hmm, baiklah.. nanti siang kita jenguk dia bersama sama ya!" ajak Korosensei pada anak anak kelas 3-E, dibalas dengan kompak, "Haaa'i..".

Nagisa, yang larut dalam pikirannya sendiri pun memikirkan kejadian kemarin, seingatnya Isogai berpamitan untuk rapat dan setelah itu ia bergegas pergi ketika pulang sekolah, Nagisa tak pernah melihat Isogai secepat itu ketika pulang sekolah. Biasanya ia selalu santai, satu satunya faktor Isogai bisa secepat itu adalah.. Asano Gakushuu. Siluman lipan cilik yang mengerikan itu.

Ah ya, sekarang Nagisa mengerti.

"Korosensei. Kita jenguk Isogai-kun lain kali saja.. musim dingin masih belum berlalu.. dan tentakelmu akan cepat membeku diluar gedung ini kan? Akan semakin mudah untuk kami membunuhmu.. namun bila Korosensei bersikeras, kami juga tak akan segan segan untuk menyerangmu." Ujar Nagisa menyarankan, di sela sela kalimatnya terdengar mengancam.

"Benar juga, Korosensei, sebaiknya lain kali saja, kau tak ingin mati secepat itu bukan?" Megu menambahkan.

"Benar, benar!" ujar Okajima menyetujui. Sepertinya Korosensei harus mengalah demi muridnya dan keselamatan dirinya juga. Lagipula anak anak didiknya ini semakin berbahaya dari hari ke hari. "Baiklah, sensei akan menuruti kalian, sekarang kita lanjutkan pelajaran yang kemarin!"

.

"Sial.." Isogai, yang berada di kediaman Asano mencoba berdiri dan berpakaian, seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri dan pegal akibat aktivitas semalaman penuh. Gakushuu benar benar tak memperbolehkannya istirahat sedetikpun, ia bahkan harus menjaga matanya agar tetap terbuka agar jangka waktu 'permainan' tidak bertambah lama.

"Ukh.." sekuat tenaga, ia menjejakkan kaki di lantai yang dingin itu, Gakushuu masih belum bangun. Kelelahan, mungkin. Isogai mengenakan kemejanya dan celananya, sampai sebuah tangan menarik kerah kemejanya untuk terlentang di kasur kembali.

"Ingin pergi begitu saja?" Gakushuu menatapnya, memainkan helai helai rambutnya. Isogai membuat wajah tak senang, memanyunkan bibirnya. "Dimana ciuman selamat pagi ku?" Tanya Gakushuu dengan percaya dirinya, Isogai kembali duduk di kasur besar itu.

"Hentikan itu, kita seperti pengantin baru saja." Gakushuu terkekeh pelan, menguap. "Belum, memang. Tunggu saja beberapa tahun kedepan. Aku akan melamarmu dan pilihan jawabanmu hanyalah 'Iya' dan 'Aku bersedia'." Wajah Isogai bersemu merah.

"Itu sama saja aku tak boleh menolakmu kan.." lagi lagi, Gakushuu terkekeh. Menarik dagu Isogai dan memaksanya untuk berciuman. "Lain kali, kau yang harus menciumku setiap pagi." Gakushuu sepertinya senang sekali menggoda Isogai, lihatlah. Wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Bodoh.."

 **OWARI**

 **A/N: maafkan daku. Iya, maafkan daku judulnya gaje, ceritanya juga ga nyambung, faktor ngetik malem malem.**

 **Lihat sudah jam berapa ini? Sudqah mau jam sebelas.**

 **Dan ini di update tengah malem. Yes, akoo tsooyooi qaqa.**

 **Daku ga bisa bikin Gakushuu yang manis manis uhuhuhu maafkan daku, daku merasa bersalah karena telah membuat seorang Asano Gakushuu menjadi OOC maks. Akoo menyesaaal :'(**

 **Silahkan, ada kotak review.. bully daku disana okeh :'( daku tsuyoi uhuhuhu.**

 **Salam homo,**

 **akane miyuki.**


End file.
